1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device that has a recording head with a plurality of nozzles and performs a nozzle check process that checks each nozzle for ejection problems. The invention also relates to a method of controlling the recording device, and a program for controlling the recording device.
2. Related Art
Recording devices (printers) capable of performing a nozzle check process that detects ejection problems in the nozzles of a recording head are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2006-198924.
The nozzle check process is an operation that is performed for the purpose of checking all of the nozzles for ejection problems, and therefore sequentially checks each of the nozzles for an ejection problem. A relatively long time is required from when the nozzle check starts until the completion of checking all nozzles for an ejection problem.
If an operation that cannot be performed at the same time as the nozzle check process is commanded while the nozzle check process is in progress, the recording device according to the related art performs that operation after the nozzle check process is completed. In this situation the instructed operation may not be executed for a relatively long time, and the user that issued the command to perform the operation may wonder if there is a problem. When a command to perform another operation is asserted while the nozzle check process is in progress, the nozzle check process could conceivably be interrupted and the operation performed, but this results in incomplete detection of ejection problems and can lead to reducing the accuracy of ejection problem detection by the nozzle check process.